1 rune, 1 kingdom and one hell of a endless nightmare
by Nova.Pox
Summary: Clary was in a coma for 4 years. Sebastian has won the war. Everyone she loves is now silent and works for Sebastian in Edom. This wasn't suppose to happen. Clary has no idea what to expect, Sebastian has placed a rune on Clary that will inflict pain on Clary if she dares to disobey him in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Clary Pov

I was gasping for air as I continued to sink further and further into the dark abyss. Trying to reach up I kicked even harder I can't die now! My lungs were now screaming for air I was going to die. All I knew was the last thing I saw was a blur of white hair….

The bed room was large with curtains of white and gold silk blowing softly with the breeze my hair had been brushed and evened out as well as that I smelt of cinnamon moving a leg I yelped quickly uncovering my leg there was a shackle? A shackle what was going on?! Rubbing my eyes I semi-winced semi- growled as I climbed out of the massive king sized bed until I felt an arm. The hairs of my back rose as I turned to face Sebastian. Within seconds I was thinking of insults but he placed a finger on my lips and spoke charismatically

"Don't make a sound Clarrisa. Let me explain"

I stared into his dark eyes and there was a hint of serious intention behind his calm/ cruel demeanour. He spoke once more

"You almost drown that night when we battled. Both on opposing sides of course"

"Where am I Sebastian?" I growled

"Edom."

"How long have I been out for?" wincing

"4 years"

"Well that answers my question just fine" wrapping my arms around my skinny waist.

Sebastian hopped out of the bed and went to the windows that were concealed with ghastly looking and very aged curtains. He opened them promptly without a single note of expression or feeling on his face. The view was amazing, even though Edom was Sebastian's kingdom and you'd expect for the view to be dark and scary instead the view was what any artist would dream of drawing! My hand clawed and tried to reach for the view before Sebastian shut the curtains.

"So who won the war?" sounding extremely interested

"I did. Now every shadowhunter is either working in the work houses or they are dead"

" What about Jace and Alec the gang?"

"Isabelle is now your parabatai. She's also your primary guard"

"Ok… Jace and Alec?"

"Work houses"

"Simon and Magnus?"

"The vampire is in the dungeons and the warlock is the castle's wizard."

"Anything else?"

"Our mother is a maid. Her werewolf lover is in the workhouses"

"Maia and Jorden?"

"Died"

"Um… well"

"Basically anyone of the shadowhunters you care about are either working for us, in the workhouses or in the dungeons"

"Ok"

Shutting up I decided to ask about the shackle

"Why am I shackled up?"

"I can unshackle you as long as your loyal to me"

Nodding he unlocked the shackle and then he touched my shoulderblade looking down I saw a rune I had never seen before he answered before I could ask

"This rune allows me to know exactly where you are and what you are doing. I will also be able to punish you by hurting the rune. So don't try anything stupid Clarrisa"

"I won't" gulping

"Now follow me"

He lead me to the dining room where food was laid out by the hundreds sitting opposite to him I ate my first meal in4 years slowly. Finishing my 2nd piece of toast my mother suddenly came in and bowed in our presence she was staring at me bleakly before filling my glass of water up and leaving she looked out of place and exhausted.

"Can't they speak?"

"They have a silentude as well as an agony rune on them. To stop them from doing anything stupid"

"Seriously Sebastian!" I felt my cheeks boil

He grabbed a knife and lowered his sleeve where an identical rune was and poked it gently with the knife I yelped and a tear fell as I took a deep breath he dug the blade deeper into my skin and I screamed my skin wasn't bleeding but damn did it hurt all the same.

"That should teach you not to raise your voice against me" he muttered

Leaning on the table I pressed my head against the cool cloth and took a deep breath. This was torture. No dealt about it… How was I going to survive?


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle pov

I was sleeping when I felt the jolt of pain, rolling onto my stomach I winced and got up carefully. Clary had obviously crossed Sebastian's apparent thin line. Walking in and out of the long tedious and literally identical hallways I made my way to where Clary and Sebastian were sitting at each other in silence. Sebastian's face was covered in mix emotions and Clary was just looking like she had just been shot in the stomach. Kneeling down next to my Parabatai who was younger than myself by a week I stroked her fiery red hair with ease. She looked like she was on the verge of tears I whispered

"Are you ok?"

She nodded weakly and I stared at Sebastian.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing of your concern Isabelle"

"Oh hell it is! She's my Parabatai. How am I supposed to look out for her when no one is telling me what happened"

He rolled his eyes got up and told me solemnly

"She is to be ready within in the hour"

"For what?"

"Our wedding"

As soon as he was out of ear shot Clary was covered in tears her crying made me more infuriated by the minute. Her mother who was now a mute came in and started to clear the table without a look of remorse on her face I growled at her

"This is your fault! If you had allowed Clary to grow up as a Shadowhunter none of us would be in this nightmare"

She said nothing as expected. I turned back to Clary

"Come with me, I'm going to take you on a tour"

She stood up her and followed me silently as I lead her around the castle without making a sound. She was still gasping and crying her tears were overflowing. I had to take her to the workhouses, let Jace and Alec knows that Clary was awake and alive.

Jace Pov

Wiping my forehead Alec passed me the canteen with our daily amount of water which was fair. Sebastian had banned the use of the Stele. So all our abilities were going to waste I was covered in dirt and I stank of coal. Hearing the click/clack sounds of heels meant that Isabelle was close by. Passing the canteen back to Alec I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Jace!"

Turning my head Clary was standing there. Dropping everything I hugged her and smelt her hair she smelt of Cinnamon… I wonder why? She was crying in relief as Isabelle and Alec were talking quite a distant away with hushed voices. Alec was feeling uneasy and I asked him

"What is it Alec?"

"Apparently from what Isabelle is saying Clary is to marry Sebastian within in the hour"

Everything suddenly went into slow-motion as I looked from Alec to Clary her eyes were sad and unlike what I knew they were dull and dark. Kissing her forehead I thought silently for a moment before there was a massive scream from one of the nearby workers

"SEBASTIAN IS COMING! HE'S A METER AWAY!"

Clary looked at Isabelle who nodded and they ran. When was the next time I'd see my angel? I didn't know all I knew was Sebastian was angry. This time for all the right reasons….

Sebastian pov

Storming through the filthy workhouses Amatis was at my side growling her teeth occasionally turning into a snarl as the workers stepped aside and bowed in respect. Where was Clary? From her increased heart rate she was bolting…. Jace was probably the only idiot who I knew wasn't going to betray Clary to me. As we came up to where Jace and Alec were located I jumped off my demonic mare and grabbed him by his dirty gear.

"Where is she Jonathan?"

"No idea who you're talking about"

"Then why do you smell of Cinnamon?"

"I had a Cinnamon roll for breakfast"

I rolled my eyes and punched the stupid angel boy in his face he double back and stood up straight. I heard Clary scream and I smiled she was closer than I thought. In fact she was hiding behind two workers who were trembling at the sight of me I took short steps and pushed the two workers apart as Clary stood there her eyes full of disgust.

"I hate you!" she spat

"Silence" I growled

Her mouth shut immediately as I reached down and touched her cheek. Raising her cheek up I kissed Clary simply on the lips. There was time for this later don't want the workers to get to 'entertained' Isabelle made her way to me with her whip. One of the few weapons I allowed for her to use she spoke bluntly

"Leave Clary alone."

"You disobeyed my order" I counter spoke

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Now take clary back to the castle and have her ready. My patience is growing thin and you don't want to be there when I lose control"

She nodded and half dragged half begged an infuriated clary back to the palace. I was going to have to teach Isabelle a lesson.

**How do you like the fanfic at the moment? I'm still working on the other fanfics, just cant seem to upload them without crashing my computer. Trust me the other fanfics shall be updated within 48-72 hours. Thanks **

**Don't forget to review and favourite/follow my fanfic ****J**

**PM me if you have any questions regarding this fanfic :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Clary Pov

I wanted so badly to slit the bastard's throat! As Isabelle pushed through the crowd of workers, pass the guards and into my room where my maids were waiting. Isabelle seemed silent and her eyes were full of determination as I was pushed into a tub. Scrubbed senseless by Isabelle herself. Until my skin was raw and sore… She said sorry bluntly before leaving and saying Sebastian had summoned her. The maids were rushing trying to get me ready saying I was stupid to anger Lord Sebastian. By the time I was in my dress I had enough and roared

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"But madame… the wedding… it's almost time"

"Get out. Or I will rip this dress up into a thousand threads and shoot myself before I marry that horrid monster"

"Madame! Please calm down"

Grabbing the knife I had stolen from the dinning room I placed the sharp blade at my throat. The maids stared at me with shock.

"Get out. I'm giving you 3 seconds to pack up and leave or so be it I'll kill myself and it'll be the lot of yours fault"

"You best listen to her"

Magnus was standing there. A smile on his face as the maids grabbed their gear and ran out of the room. Magnus entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Magnus! How are you?"

"Perfectly fine darling. Now quickly undress and change into suitable gear"

"Why?"

"Isabelle has planned a escape. And we both intend to get you out now"

"Why? Why now?"

"Because. Just like everyone else Sebastian isn't who your meant to be with and you know that so very well"

"Oh thank you Magnus!"

Rushing into the bathroom I quickly washed my face and changed into battle gear. Magnus stood guard at the door the entire time as the church bells started ringing Magnus spoke

"Clary. We must leave now"

Putting my cloak on I followed Magnus as he swept the guards off their feet and knocked the maids that approached us out. I was going to escape and I was going to be free.

Sebastian Pov

I had just dismissed Isabelle. Changing into the wedding clothing… Clary was so close and yet so far, I could just imagine her in the dress I had chosen for her. So beautiful and soon mine. Fixing my tie up I was about to leave my quarters when a flustered guard bolted in and said something I dreaded to hear

"She's gone."

Jace Pov

We were riding on the horses Clary was holding onto me. Isabelle and Alec were behind us and Magnus was surprisingly flying on a giant chairman meow. We were now deep into the woods, we were going to a weak spot that Isabelle had discovered in Edom 2 years ago. Turns out it was a portal and that was Sebastian could return to Idris at any given time to continue his take over of the mundane world. Clary continued to look back every now and then just to make sure Sebastian wasn't on our trail. But I knew for a fact he was probably sending a 10,000 strong army to look for us. That's how Sebastian liked to work. By brute force and a lot of time none of us wanted to be around to see the aftermath.

"Almost there!" Isabelle shouted

Nodding in response we hopped off our horses and walked the rest of the way. Clary's senses were still sharp as the day I nearly lost her. Approaching the iron door there was a demon guarding the area. Isabelle walked up to the demon as we followed behind her she said simply

"Lord Sebastian's orders. Lady Clary isn't feeling well and Lord Sebastian has given us the permission to go back to Idris"

"So the court wizard and two workers had to come along?"

"Yes. Problem?" I asked

"No not at all"

"Good" Isabelle looked back at me with a warning look

The demon unlocked the door silently. As isabelle and Alec jumped in… Clary turned to me kissing me on the cheek… As I was about to take my turn I fell to my knees looking down there was an arrow. Glancing quickly I saw Sebastian's dreadful smile…

Sebastian Pov

" 1 down. 4 to go" I laughed

Kicking Jace to the side he groaned and I told Amatis

"Finish him"

Clary was going to pay this time. The rune was sadly ineffective when either one of us was outside of Edom which meant I had no idea where Clary could of gone and seeing as I hadn't spent enough time with her I wouldn't be able to guess anyway. Turning to my loyal followers I said

"I'll be back with my Queen"

Turning to the Iron door the demon who was stupid enough to have let them in was killed. The portal opened up once more and I jumped into the dark abyss.


	4. Chapter 4 No!

Clary Pov

Alec was screaming when we arrived in the middle of new York city. Isabelle was hugging him. The portal was now closed and Jace hadn't come through… Magnus was now desperately trying to keep Alec from creating another portal. I asked Isabelle as Magnus held Alec down

"What happened?"

"Jace is dead. He didn't make it over…"

"What?"

Falling to my knees I cried into Isabelle's chest. We were now all crying… Poor Alec, I had no idea what it felt like to lose a parabatai but I did know how it felt to lose a loved just like him. Magnus was the first to calm down and say

"We can't stay here out in the open. I know it hurts Alec but please we have to go"

"No, I can't leave! I won't leave without Jace"

"We'll rescue Jace" I lied

"How? He's dead!"

"We'll bring him back Alec."

"What like last time? Didn't you hear Raziel? He doesn't want to be disturbed"

Alec was right but we had to go somewhere that'd we could be safe and rebuild. I was going to get Jace back, he was our only hope left… And without Jace there would be no happy ever after

Jace Pov

I wanted to die. As Amatis stood over me her eyes blood shot I whimpered as two of the demons who accompanied her helped me to my feet.

"Jonathan"

"Amatis"

She took her sword out and I nodded. Alec was probably screaming and begging the others to come back to save me… this was where I was going to die. In edom, away from Clary my love. Away from Alec and Isabelle the two people I knew had changed me and made me who I was…

"Hurry up"

"No, I don't want to kill you. In fact no. It would be a waste. Get the Infernal cup" Amatis spat

"I would rather die!"

"Silence"

She had the dreaded cup in her hand, cutting her wrist I watched as 2 drops of her blood fell in. Starting to struggle even though my chest was screaming the Demons held onto me tighter as Amatis bought the cup to my lips. Keeping my mouth wedged shut she rolled her eyes and pressed the cup into my lips which in turn made my lips bleed. Taking a deep breath…

Feeling the burning liquid going down my throat I screamed. My eyes started to Close as my star shaped scar on my left shoulder started to fade away…

"Wake up Jonathan. Don't keep us waiting"

My eyes opened hesitantly and she smiled. Helping me up once more she said happily

"Welcome back Jace"

**I bet none of you saw that coming. Jace as a demonic shadowhunter. How do you want me to play him? Cruel and Cunning? Or like Sebastian? It's up to you vote below in the reviews. About the escape where would you think the ideal place for the others are? Remember to favourite this fanfic :D **

**Clary: Your kidding right? Jace can't be demonic!**

**Alec: Well she's the author so… she does what she wants with us!**

**Spira: What it's a twist… and plus it's up to the readers to decided what happens to jace**

**Clary: Oh god, I've already had enough of Jace acting like Sebastian for a lifetime. This is going to be torture**

**Spira: Oh don't worry I'll make sure its worth your wild. I mean this is supposed to be a Clary/Seb Shipper after all**

**Clary: I won't allow it. **

**Alec: Just let the words Flow Clary and let Spira decide**


	5. Chapter 5 first date

Sebastian Pov

S- U made him a demonic Shadowhunter?!

A-Yes, it'd be more appropriate

S- Appropriate? Let me remind you, I am in charge here. I told you to kill him and instead you make him one of us!

A-At least let him prove himself master

S-Very well…

Clicking my Iphone shut I had landed in New york city and taking out a piece of hair out I touched Clary's strand of hair longingly. Quickly whispering a tracking spell a gold web appeared out of thin air and I followed the long gold thread. I was going to find Clary and I knew exactly how I was going to make her fall into my arms once more.

A-Master, what do you want me to do? He's unconscious.

S-Place him in a guest room.

A-Is there anything else you need me to do?

S-Yes. Send 5 of the best scouts we have. To help find out exactly where they are hiding

A-Yes master.

S-Do not message me unless it's urgent Amatis

Clicking my phone off once more the thread had lead me to a Cafe where Clary and Isabelle as well as the warlock were sitting around a table laughing really hard. Putting on a glamour I stepped through the door of the modern café and ordered a Coffee. Clary had gotten up and I stepped aside as the barrister refilled her coffee I coughed and accidently bumped into her and she jumped up.

"Sorry miss"

"No, I'm sorry… Haah, I'm clumsy"

"Hmm," Observing her

"Er… well I best be on my way"

She walked back to the table where Isabelle and Magnus were whispering silently over something. I walked up to her and Clary turned to me.

"Hey wanna catch up? Have a coffee some other time?"

"Yeah sure, I'm Clary"

"Christian"

Oh god… why Christian? Laughing inside we exchanged numbers and Clary and the gang disappeared. The gold thread was now once again large and I pulled on it carelessly it vibrated and I had a feeling Clary was scratching her head trying to figure out what I had just happened. Texting Amatis I continued to trail after Clary. This was going to take a while…

Clary Pov

Looking at Christian's number I pondered silently… should I call him or just text him for now? I mean he is kind of cute… but he's not perfect like Jace. Taking my phone out I texted to Christian

C: What are you doing tonight? I'm free?

Ch: nuthin.

C: Wanna catch up?

Ch: Have any plans?

C: Movies perhaps?

Ch: Yeah sure. Do u want me to buy the tickets?

C: Yeah sure. Surprise me :D

Ch: Oh I will. Pick u up at 6?

C: 7.

Ch: Alright send me where you're staying at ok?

C: Ok :D

Continuing to walk Magnus was reading a mundane map trying to figure out where to stay and it had to be somewhere he could place a temporary ward on to keep unwanted guests out, Stepping to a hotel the Mundane watched us carefully before going to back to his job

"Room for 3 people overnight stay"

"Can I have a name please?"

"Clary Fray, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood"

"Right this way"

He lead us to our rooms quickly. Magnus occasionally glancing back to make sure we weren't being trailed. Stepping into the small apartment Magnus gave the man a tip before shutting the door a placing a ward on the room we were staying in.

"What happens if Sebastian shows up?"

"He would have found us years ago"

"How can you be so care free?!"

"Isabelle. Please have a little faith"

"I don't even trust that Christian guy"

"ISABELLE!"

I stared at her angry she laughed I rolled my eyes and texted Christian

C: Do you mind picking me up now?!

Ch: Sure

C: I'm at the hotel corner of broadway

Ch: I see it, I'll be there in 5. Just meet me in the lobby

C: Perfect see you then

Grabbing my handbag I wrote a short note and walked out and into my first mundane date since forever.


	6. Chapter 6 extra company

Sebastian Pov

"Hey"

I was standing there in the middle of the lobby, Clary had just stepped out of the lift and she looked like she was ready to enjoy herself. Hugging her briefly and kissing her cheek we set out on a 'movie' date. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took out briefly to check the messages

J: located her yet?

S: Never thought you'd message me Jace

J:Have you located them yet?

S: Yes. I'm with Clary, posing as a mundane named Christian

J: Do you need any assistance?

S: I can handle them myself. But stay on standby

J: Understood.

Clicking my phone shut I followed Clary through new York to the theatre we occasionally stopped to buy something. As we became closer Clary became hungry and hence we had to stop for food.

Clary was busily chewing away on the hot jam donut she had just bought. Her eyes were watching me and her sense were alert.

"So, um…. Is there anything there is to know about you?" She asked

"Oh, I just graduated from N.Y.U" lying

"Have any siblings?"

"Nope."

"What are your hobbies?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions."

"Just curious"

Even though this was a stupid idea at the start. This could as well be my only way to get Clary from a boyfriend point of view. She occasionally asked me a question and I answered back as politely as I could before going back to being absolutely silent. Checking my watch her eyes perked up.

"What?"

"That's…. um,"

"Yes" laughing

"So your rich then?" She assumed

"Yes"

I also noted that Clary never used her phone unless it was important. Damn, this was going to be a long night of learning.

Clary Pov

Christian was nice…. But, could I trust him? He seems nice and he's also rich. Licking my fingers that were coated in sugar I stood up and so did he before we continued walking down the busy streets of new York. We'd stop here and there to have a look at different things and I'd comment on pieces of street art we came by, though there wasn't much of it at all. I wondered what Isabelle was doing? Taking my phone out I messaged her and she sent me back a message as soon as I was finished

I: What's up! Are you ok?

C: Please, I'm fine

I: How's the date? Is he nice?

C: Yep.

I: well. Magnus and Alec have gone on a date so I'm all alone

C: Then come with us, we are outside Chanel

I: …. Really? That's two blocks away

C: Just make a portal or something you know

I: Be there in 5. Don't go too far!

C: We won't :P

Before returning my attention back to Christian who was going on about something to do with the history of Chanel. I barely listened at all… But kept myself looking interested before he asked me

"Do you want something? I can get you something, my dad works at Chanel"

"Er…. There's no need"

"I insist"

"Fine" giggling

We literally spent I have no idea how long in the Chanel store before bumping into Isabelle who was desperately looking like she needed a new outfit. This was going to be one hell of a night to remember. Let's just hope we do nothing stupid.

**Ok now next chapter will be a entire POV of Jace and his new life as a demonic shadowhunter. I will leave the date till later chapters. I will also be writing another chapter but with a Magnus POV and for some reason the story behind chairman Meow is who as we all know ADORABLE! Either way don't forget to review :D**


	7. I'm back but, not for what you think

One rune one kingdom one hell of an endless nightmare

Jace pov

Stepping into the portal I landed in the middle of a hallway and right in front of me was a doorway, there was a ward. Either a demon or a fellow shadowhunter was staying in this not to shabby hotel. Knocking gently on the door I heard clattered footsteps on the outside and Alec ripped the door open and hugged me.

"Jace! Damn I thought you were dead!"  
"Well, I can still feel you Alec, no need to worry."  
"Why are you yelling... JACE!" clary screamed

Alec moved out of the way as clary jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. Alec was laughing and the rest of the gang suddenly appeared at the doorstep. Isabelle looked disappointed

"something wrong?" I asked her whilst helping clary up "I thought you would have brought simon with you..."  
"Simon? Oh, um... Issy," I looked down "what?! What happened?!"  
"As soon as you guys left, Sebastian ordered for all the down-worlders to be..." lying "So, he's dead?" isabelle sobbed

Nodding against my will, I could feel Sebastian pulling the strings that controlled my moments. At least my words were my own and weren't forced. Alec and Magnus went inside with isabelle to comfort her whilst clary stayed in my arms speechless.

"Was his death painless?"  
"Yes" "thank Raziel" she smiled softly "Well clary, you and I have some catching up to do. Don't we?" "As sure as hell we do" she giggled

Before her phone started ringing I stepped back and let her take the phone call. I could hear the male voice on the other side. She was laughing and nodding... Who was she talking to? Before she hung up and I asked

"Who was that?"  
"Christian."  
"Christian?"

That name sounds familiar... Wait that's sebastian's mundane name... Clary shook me she had just asked me something...

"Jace to earth!" she shook me "yeah?" I smiled "what do you want to do?"  
"grand central?" "sure"

I was suppose to lead her there as as Sebastian was waiting. Clary rushed inside to get ready and soon the whole gang was outside and were smiling from ear to ear.

"can we get some coffee?" Magnus asked "by the way..."

Reaching into my pocket I carefully gave Magnus a sleeping chairman meow and he thanked me gratefully before placing chairman meow in his pocket. We started walking as a whole pack to central park... Where I knew I'd betrayed the ones I loved for good. 


	8. Chairman meow (the tale)

Magnus pov

The story behind chairman meow is quite the tale. I was 5 when I found him, not only that I had no idea who my father was or that I was a warlock. It was in the times of ancient Greece (that's how old I am people) I was rushing around being an idiot of a 5 year old who liked to cause my dear mother who was a migrant trouble.

"MAGNUS!" my mother screamed

I was rushing through the streets of Athens people were screaming at me to slow down, I was listening distinctly to a call for help... dodging and pushing past people who were screaming. Stealing a piece of bread off an old man I now had a crowd of people chasing me...

"help me.." the small voice rang through the air "I'm coming!"

Now people thought I was crazy, blathering day and night continuous saying I'd save who ever it was screaming. My mother thought coming to Greece would help me out. Instead it made me worse and the constant screaming of "I'm coming" freaked my mother out.

"MAGNUS! YOU STOP THIS INSTANCE!" "MA, I CAN HEAR THEM, IM CLOSE!" screaming back

Finally the call was louder then I had ever heard it before and it was coming from an alleyway. Hiding behind a bin I watched as the mob who were chasing me ran off in the direction of where my mother pointed. She had seen me hid behind the bin. Turning back there was a cat and 3 kittens one was looking rather dead and the mother was staring at me

"are you the one that has been calling me?"  
"yes" she meowed "what is it you want?"  
"my son is dying" she stared at the kitten who I had spotted earlier "I cannot do anything about that" feeling sad "yes you can, your a warlock are you not?"  
"a warlock? No you are mistaken"  
"no, I know a warlock when I see one" she laughed

I picked the small kitten up and held it to my chest. A bright light shone and I closed my eyes the kitten was meowing louder now and soon it was on the floor a tabby with glowing blue eyes.

"oh!" I jumped back "hello, thank you for saving me" the kitten smiled "um," I looked at the mother "he's yours" she smiled "um... Chairman meow?"

The kitten responded to me instantly and curled into my small pocket. I had a kitten now. All I needed now was to find out what it meant to be a warlock.

**I'm so sorry the last two chapters including this one was so freaking short. I'll make it up to you by writing another Jace POV. Also do you guys want malec to be in this fanfic? As wells as Sizzy if I can manage to save Simon somehow? **


	9. back to where we started

**Hey readers.**

**If you haven't already noticed, Spira has passed away but I will be continuing 1 rune, 1 kingdom and one hell of a endless nightmare. I hope I can be just as good as Spira was as she is an expert. But before I go writing any chapters, Spira wrote 5 more chapters. **

**So enjoy her work. **

Clary Pov

There was something up about Jace. For some reason his movements seemed forced as if Sebastian was controlling him again. Texting Christian telling him I'd be at central park I continued to lean into Jace who seemed distant I don't think anyone else noticed but me… deciding that I needed to stay a little further away.

"I'm just going to go buy something ok?"

"Sure" Jace answered

I waited until they were at least 1 km away before turning in the opposite direction and to the subway where I texted Christian

Clary: hey change of plans, meet me at Time square.

Christian: Y the sudden change?

Clary: running an errand.

Christian:Ok.

Before making my way to Time Square hopefully I'll get to the bottom of this, if Jace is endarken then honestly that would mean Sebastian was looking for us and was waiting for us to show up central park so that there would be a standoff which would all land us back to where we started. Edom.

Standing there in the centre I waited casually as predicted he came from the direction from which the central park would have been. I smiled and waved sweetly before realising that there the others were behind him being held by endarken… I was so fucking right about him… I quickly ran into the masses and hoped he didn't see me, honestly I should of known it was Sebastian… by why was Jace smiling like an idiot? I guess he was an endarken after all.

Sebastian pov

Jace was beside me his eyes were looking at the ground, he felt betrayal. Guilt. All his 'friend/family' did put up a little fight but after months of just working in the factories of Edom their skills just aren't up to scratch anymore. Clary was on the run but the gold thread shone brighter than ever.

"Run little sister run far, but even if you think you're safe I will find you." Chuckling softly

"I can't believe you betrayed us Jace!" screamed Isabelle

I turned to her and held her head in my palms

"Now now, aren't you supposed to protect your dear Parabatai. Instead here you are captured, separated from her. What a disappointment Isabelle"

"Shut up" she growled

I slapped her and she winced, her two guards stood obediently waiting

"You four, take the lightwoods back to Edom and put them in the dungeon until I arrive back with the queen understood?"

"Yes Lord Sebastian"

Before continuing to follow the gold trail, Clary had stopped and the line had gone slack this would mean that she was extremely close and was waiting for us to show up.

There standing there was Clary. She was growling and she looked at Jace with annoyance before looking back at me with disgust.

"What do you want Sebastian"

"I want my Queen back"

"Oh hell no." she spat

"Well, whether you like it or not. I'm taking you home"

"My home is here. Earth. NOT EDOM!"

I rolled my eyes before whistling and the two guards on either side of me grabbed a hold of Clary before I stepped in front of her and kissed her forehead… she slumped down in defeat.

"Back to Edom we go"

Clary Pov

I woke up… I was back in my room in Edom, but my hands had shackles on them and I was in a long white dress, I swore in anger, this wouldn't of happened if Jace had never fucking showed up! Trying to get up I climbed out of the king sized bed and stalked over to the wardrobe. Changing with a lot of difficulty I finally finished and waited at the couch on the opposite side of the room.

The door opened and Isabelle came in she looked horrible, as if someone had deliberately destroyed her spirit.

"Hey"

"Hey" she winced

"What Happened?"

"Sebastian,"

"What did the bastard do?"

"He hurt Simon." She looked on the verge of tears

She fell into my lap an cried. It wasn't the normal in pain sobs that she was known for it was terrible heartbreaking sobs that I knew all too well seeing as previously I cried as I ran away from Jace when I walked into the room….

"Why would he hurt Simon?!"

"To break you Izzy" feeling guilty  
"We need to escape. I don't care how. But we have got to set ourselves free"

"Remember what happened last time we tried? We've basically just landed back at the start"

Resting my head on her shoulder, I allowed her to cry the rest of the day away…

I was going to kill Sebastian the next time I saw him and I was going to set us all free.


	10. chapter 10

**Dear readers, **

**There may or may not be a bit of smut in this chapter… I can't believe Spira has avoided trying to type a smut chapter for so long… haha oh well… ENJOY and don't forget to review. **

**Might I add from here on out I will need an increased number of reviews to continue working and finding all these chapters Spira owes you. Might I add this is a preview of the next chapter… **

**Sincerely **

**DarkOblivionPixie **

Sebastian Pov

I could hear Clary and Isabelle through the door. How pathetic. Running my hands through my ivory coloured hair. I continued to eaves-drop on my little sister and Isabelle, it had been at least five or six hours of Isabelle who continued to cry. I was getting sick of waiting to take my sister and show her exactly whom she belonged to.

Not only that but she still had to prepare for our wedding. Knocking on the door I heard her walking towards the door before opening it, her piercing green eyes stared up at me as her hand met with my face. It stung like hell. Grabbing her wrist I slammed her against the wall and she yelped. Isabelle was staring now, her mouth wide open in shock and perhaps disgust. She rose up and was about to pounce on me when I took a knife out of my pocket. Clarissa was still sitting there on the floor.

"Now Isabelle, don't you dare."

"Don't you dare hurt Clary"

"I do whatever the hell I want with my sister" I spat

"Oh shut up!" Isabelle snarled

Clary stood up and she rubbed her head before attempting to attack me again, ugh why can't she just fucking give up? Throwing my knife at Isabelle it lodged itself in her arm she screamed and so did Clary.. I picked Clary up and shut the door to Clary's room before locking it. Almost immediately she started trying to break the door down. Screw Isabelle she can keep trying. Carrying Clary to my room was no easy task, as she kept struggling and trying to break free.

"Stop fighting me Clary"

"Never you bastard"

I kicked my door open and semi-threw her onto my bed before drawing a locking rune on the door and looking at her hungrily, she had curled up into a ball by then and had closed her eyes. Sitting there on the bed I stroked her arm and put my mouth close to her ear, whispering ever so gently.

"There will be no angel boy to save you now"

**This is part one **

**Hahahha **

**I promise there will be smut later on **

**DarkOblivionPixie **


	11. Authors note

**Hi my dear readers,**

**You must be thinking what the f**k is taking me so long, to freaking update**

**Well, I apologize, and I feel like s**t for not updating**

**I am so busy to the point I haven't been on this site for months. **

**I'll update most probably by tomorrow **

**BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey...**

**Ok I am so sorry... I promised to post and I didn't... I guess it is because I honestly don't know how to continue on.. I mean my sister and I never exactly wrote a sex-scene before and I am sorry so sorry for not updating its 2015 and not one post... I am a bad author. A bad one indeed. **

**Forgive me**

**P.s As a sorry present I am updating all other fanfics asides this one for now**


	13. Chapter 13 Going Home

**Thank you ChickenNuggets6767 for your brilliant idea… ok so we will I promise get to the sex scene later, but for now please make do with what happens after.**

_Clary Pov _

"I hate you."

My voice was full of disgust and hatred, he had stolen what was rightfully Jace's and hadn't exactly played nice. As I sat there in a fetal position staring out the balcony. Sebastian on the other hand was getting dressed.

"Oh please. We both know that you enjoyed it"

I turned to face him.

"ENJOYED IT?! YOU RAPED ME YOU ASSHOLE. I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR JACE. BUT OH NO! YOU THINK BEING MY OLDER BROTHER WITH A DEMON INSIDE GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MY BODY. I WISH YOU WOULD DIE"

Finishing my rant I continued to look out the window, Sebastian was silent usually by now he'd have me against the wall threatening half a dozen crazy proposals to kill my loved ones. By now I was fed up and all but wanting to stab him right through the heart. I looked at my arms, why is it that your body betrays you at your most vulnerable moments? I finally sighed in relief when he left the room with nothing but an annoyed expression. Looks like I finally managed to get through to that crazy ass "I'm so tough" demeanor. Him and his stupid ego.

Getting out of bed, I walked silently to the bathroom before finally noticing the marks all over my body. Bastard. As I started a bath I heard someone come in. Grabbing whatever was closest to me (a freaking back scrub thing) I nearly darn well killed Isabelle.

"Holy Raziel Clary come the hell down."

"You scared me!"

"Well you couldn't hear me. Look I'm here to make sure the fiery red head is ok"

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit. The entire castle maybe Edom heard your screams last night. None too pleasant. Sebastian had a rather smug face when I walked past him"

"Oh…." dropping to the ground

She stopped the water and crouched beside me. As I finally started to cry. As she held me gently I looked at her and asked

"What did I ever do to deserve this"

"I don't know… I don't. He shouldn't have done it. I agree."

"I can't go out there Isabelle"

"You're going to have to I'm afraid"

As she helped me into the tub and left me to clean myself. I took a good long time because before I knew it Sebastian was knocking at the door. Surprisingly though Isabelle gave him a piece of her mind and he left without a single complaint. Thank god for Isabelle, I changed soon enough and was doing my hair when Jace appeared. I jumped literally he didn't say anything he just grabbed something from Sebastian's side of the bed and left without a word… maybe he had heard my screams too and was disgusted with me. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I stood up and walked to the door just as a little girl came in with my tiara.

"What's this?"

"His majesty asked for you to wear this…."

"What's going on?"

"His and your engagement party ma'am"

I gagged and stepped back. What? Why hadn't Isabelle told me? The little girl was shaking and I sighed taking the tiara from her and quickly putting it on I looked at myself once more in the mirror and after a quick last minute decision to let out my braided hair I followed the girl/messenger to the dining hall. I continued to look around, trying to stay calm as people mostly bowed and tried to look happy… If only they knew what I was feeling underneath I mean I don't exactly remember Sebastian asking me for my hand and I certainly didn't want what was about to happen. Midway down the hall close to where the dining hall was Magnus appeared quite literally out of nowhere.

"Clary" he puffed

"Magnus what's wrong?"

He pulled me to the side and took another deep breath making sure no one was nearby he whispered

"At midnight tonight, meet me at my tower. I can get you out of Edom but only you."

I was shocked when I heard that and looked at him like he was joking

"But before I do send you off, I will need to cast a spell on you… Make you look like a different person. This spell though will wear out as you go along living your life on Earth, when the time comes the pendant I give you will start to glow, hence you must find Tessa Gray and she will help you hopefully towards Ragnor. He will know what to do"

I nodded

"Ok now for the sake of us all, just pretend to be happy"

Before he disappeared again, I quickly put on a fake smile before approaching the door in which a party was being held in honor of Sebastian and I apparent engagement.

_Magnus Pov _

Disappearing, I landed back in my tower where Alec was sleeping still… Had to knock him out sadly and I also had to tell Isabelle to keep her damn mouth shut about the plan, it had taken me a while but I had managed to make a pendant to conceal Clary's appearance. I could honestly only hope it was enough as I knew that once she left I would be held accountable and so would the rest of us. Not only that but Sebastian would be furious… As I sat back down at my desk I opened the book I was reading beforehand and continued on.

_Clary Pov _

**Midnight **

Silently walking up to Magnus's tower I looked around quickly before opening the door, Magnus was standing there with a portal ready. I wanted to cry as he handed me a pendant and pushed me into the portal….. everything faded to darkness as I was sent back to my home.

**Hi again, **

**Um… I have decided that I am in need of a co-author…. this may include all my works well technically my sister's works. So… please PM me if you are interested and we will work hopefully from there. **


End file.
